Heavens Reach
by EludiaStryker
Summary: In the skies off of the Viridian Coast, floats the majestic islands of Heavens Reach. On these islands is the school of Hongmoon, a special martial art developed by the legendary master, Master Hong. Only a few students have entered under the Masters teachings but all of which have become legendary warriors. However, things on Heavens Reach are about to get much more interesting.
1. Chapter 1 : Trial

"Just breathe..."

I closed my eyes and took a slow and shaky breath inwards before letting it go a moment later. No matter how many times I told myself to be calm, or just breathe, my heart still pounded like a drum in my chest almost to the point where it hurt. A cool draft pressed against my face as I stared into the mouth of the cave on the southern tip of Heaven's Reach, the magnificent floating array of islands above the sea and home to Master Hong. Inside I know I was to be tested on what I've learned in the year that I've spent training in the Hongmoon arts: special techniques created by Master Hong and to whom he taught a select bunch of pupils, myself included.

"You will be faced against enemies that will test your skills and courage, Monica." Master Hong's voice echoed through my head, "You're one of my most clever students, I know you'll do just fine." The feeling of his small hands pressing me forwards toward the cave and turning around to see him completely gone was still prominent in my mind.

"I'll be just fine." I whispered to myself and shakily walked forward. Slowly advancing into the cave, my eyes darted around quickly, trying to scan anything that may be lurking in the shadows or behind small bits of cover that I couldn't quite see yet. Slowly, I reached behind me with my right hand and wrapped my fingers around the handle of my dagger, which was held in a sheathe attached to my lower back horizontally. The feeling of the tightly bound leather against my tightened grip slightly eased my discomfort and with the knowledge that I had my weapon at the ready, I continued to take more steps deeper into the cave.

Deeper into the depths I advanced, my movement illuminated by the lit torches which were attached to the stone walls. The dancing lights from the flames sent shadows moving almost hypnotically along the stone walls. Aside from the crackling of the fire and the soft sound of my footsteps, everything was completely silent as I was greeted with a large circular room with torches lined against the walls. Scanning around, I noticed there was nothing there.

My heart pounded.

Something just didn't feel right.

My grip around my dagger faltered slightly.

Then I heard it. The sound of rhythmic clicking and clacking that reminded me about the collision of two bones which sent shivers down my spine. Followed by the clicks was the sound of something being stretched under high tension and a low hiss rung throughout my ears. Quickly looking up, my heart stopped and a mangled scream escaped my wide open lips as I stared at the eight, lifeless eyes looking down at me from the ceiling. The spider hanging from it's web above me was the size of a small hut. Even a single leg of the behemoth above me was longer than I was tall and the entire thing was covered in spiky looking hairs. A low sounding hiss emitted from it and it's mandibles moved back and forth revealing two razor sharp fangs.

My body was frozen as I stared back at those dark, menacing eyes...

"Monique get back here!"

I laughed and smiled as I chased my sister around the Mirage as we played our game of tag. She got a head start on me, but even if she was my twin, I wasn't going to let her out do me even in a game. Racing around in the sandy pavilion of the Mirage, we eventually squared off against one another as I slowly backed her towards the main gates leading out to the desert.

"Where ya gonna go sis?" I laughed. She snickered and cocked an eyebrow at me.

"Where do you think?" Monique replied as she raced through the main gates and out into the Scorching Sands. Running after her, I was greeted with a massive wave of heat as I took my first step onto the golden sands. Looking around, I saw her run around the corner to my left and I followed quickly, determined not to let her out of my sight. She won the last game because she found a good sand dune to hide behind, but I had begun to slowly keep note on her typical hiding spots. Our laughter resonated through the air as we ran circles in the sand as we made our way down the sand dune beside the Mirage and onto a rough sandstone ground which made it easier to get traction and run faster. We had played here before on numerous occasions and never got in trouble even though the adults told us not to.

We're twelve now, they'll have to let us be free eventually, I thought as our little cat and mouse game continued for a few more minutes.

After a while of running around, we were both drenched in sweat and heavily panting as once again, we were faced off against one another. For the second time today, I began my slow advance on her, pushing her back into the farthest wall in the pit from the Mirage and began to evilly chuckle.

"Nowhere left to go sis!" I smiled as I began to pick up the pace towards my twin. To my surprise, she slowly looked around and stopped moving. We stood there as the strong winds of the desert began to slowly die down. I had been outside so many times before and I had hardly even noticed at how loud the wind today was.

Maybe she didn't hear me through the wind.

I watched as a very confused look spread across her face as she continued to look around, her red eyes scanning the pit we were standing in. I knew something was wrong.

"Monique what's wrong?" I said a bit louder hoping to get her attention through all the noise around us.

"I don't think that's wind, Moni-"

Before my sister could finish her sentence, the floor below us erupted!

We were both sent flying in other directions as the ground shattered into pieces and a loud roar pierced the air. I tried to open my eyes frantically to see what was going on but a massive gust of sand hit me in the face, making me cower back. After a moment, the entire ground shook and a series of loud cracking sounds which had to be the sandstone rang out and forcing my eyes open, I noticed I was shaded by something.

Something big.

Looking around, I suppressed a scream as six incredibly massive, bony legs formed a cage around me, covered by a rigid frame above me. I frantically looked around to see what was above me and on one end, I could see two massive appendages sticking out like massive arms. And those arms ended in two razor sharp pincers, lined with serrated spikes.

My horror grew as I saw that those gigantic weapons were pointed directly at my sister who was clutching at her leg and crying. A pool of blood was forming below her as the red substance poured from a massive gash below the knee.

Another massive roar and then a rapid series of ear piercing clicks.

Then the massive scorpion began to move forward.

I clenched my teeth and squeezed my eyes shut tightly as my heart pounded hard in my chest to the point of hurting.

 **"MONICA!"**

My eyes shot wide open as I saw Monique desperately trying to scramble away from the beast as it slowly began to make it's way towards her. Each step from it's horrible legs shook the earth and the clicks continued.

Looking at my sister so hurt, so scared, and crying brought up something in me and a snarl formed it's way onto my face.

Reaching into the small bag strapped to my waist, I wrapped my fingers around a hilt and withdrew a small dagger. Scrambling to my feet, I winced as I felt a warm substance roll down my own legs, but I pushed that aside. I sprinted out from under the beast, diving forwards toward Monique and the rush of wind and a deafening snap behind me, told me that the scorpion almost murdered me with it's massive pincers. Rolling into a kneeling position between my sister and this massive monster, I raised my dagger and stared at the scorpion and fear ripped apart any string of courage in my body. Each of it's massive eyes was the size of my head and they bore down upon me lifelessly. Mercilessly. It's pincers were the sizes of ironfang lions, but the most horrific thing about the beast was it's massive stinger held suspended above it's head and pointed towards us.

I heard Monique's scared and pain filled whimpers behind me and I tightened my hand around the dagger.

I wasn't going to let it touch my little sister.

The scorpion reared one it's mighty claws back and launched it towards me. Screaming, I rolled forward and narrowly dodged the attack. HIssing aggressively, the monster brought back the barbed stinger on it's tail. And with a deafening roar, it brought it down on me.

And all I could do was squeeze my eyes shut and scream as I waited for death.

 **CLANG!**

"Huh...?" I whispered when I heard a bone chilling noise ring throughout the air. Looking up, awe filled me as I saw an elegant woman in a white dress standing in front of me, her long black hair shined in the desert sun and blew in the wind. Her sword, a dazzling sapphire blue and more than a meter in length was fending off the scorpion's stinger and emitted a strange power as the force bearing down on it caused an unearthly tone to ring out. To my surprise, the woman didn't seem phased by the monster attacking her. She wasn't even moving as she flicked her sword with ease, sending the stringer flying back. The scorpion roared.

Swiftly turning around, she knelt down beside me and placed a caring and tender hand on my shoulder and I couldn't help but shy away from the contact. Her eyes twinkled blue like the stars above and she gave me a sad smile and took a breath.

"Don't worry..." She said in a calm and soft voice which I somehow heard through the wind.

"Look out!" Monique screamed behind us and before I could even turn to see what was going on, I was grabbed and moved out of the way as a massive claw snapped shut where I was a moment before. Placing me down, I stared back into her eyes and seeing a hint of anger, I turned away quickly.

"Stay down, and look away." She ordered in a steady voice. I obeyed and shut my eyes, the feeling of her at my side left in a quick gust of wind and a moment later, the sound of the scorpion's cries of agony pierced the air and I clamped my hands around my ears and screamed. It felt like each second was an hour as the faint wails of the monster could still be heard through my hands and I clenched my teeth as it grew more and more desperate. After what felt like an eternity, there was silence. Even the wind ceased to be and I daringly opened my eyes. The woman was gracefully walking towards me, her elegance matching her sword which was at her side and the familiar kindness had returned to her face. Behind her, there was a great amount of ash slowly disappearing into nothingness and I knew that the monster had been defeated.

Bending down once more, her sword disappeared into a veil of sparkles as we were once more face to face. Again, she reached out to my cheek and hesitated, as if asking if she could make contact with me. I replied with a timid nod and she caressed my cheek with her slender hand.

"I know many warriors who wouldn't dare to stand up to the guardian of the sands, and yet you faced against the beast with no fear," She smiled, "You're very brave, little one."

I couldn't find my words, but I did manage to look back at my sister who was shaking and crying still behind us. Seeing this, I did manage to choke out a request.

"Please... take care of my sister..."

With a nod, she withdrew her hand away from my face and made her way over to Monique, who gave her a very scared expression which was quickly erased after realizing she wasn't there to hurt her. To my amazement, the woman held out her hand and a mystical white energy began to glow. From my position, I saw the gruesome gash on my sister's leg seal up and the blood, even on the ground, faded into nothing.

After a painstakingly long time, a small smile made it's way onto my sister's face as she closed her eyes and fell back into the sand. The woman quickly bent down and scooped Monique up in her arms before she hit the ground and cradled her tenderly, as if she was her own child. Returning to me, she gave me the same treatment. My legs sealed up as well as a gash across my arm which I didn't even notice. The feeling of relief flooded me as I felt some strength return to my body and I smiled up at her, which once again, she returned.

"Do you two have a guardian?" She asked politely, "I'm sure they would be worried sick by now."

Sadly, I shook my head and blinked tears away from my eye, "Our parents aren't here anymore."

Sympathy filled my savior as she held out a hand to me which I took. Pulling me up, she rubbed my head softly and chuckled when I shooed her hand away from me.

"How would you like to join a new family? You and your sister would be welcome and they're very kind."

I felt my breath catch in my throat, A new family? People to care for us and not just neglect to the streets?

"Yes please!" I accepted quickly, "But... who are you?"

"My name is Jiwan," She looked up to the sky, "Let's go meet your new family."

I clenched my teeth as the spider began to descend upon me, it's mandibles moving hypnotically. The horrible memories of the Guardian of the Sands' eyes looking down on me rushed back in horrible waves and my stomach began to turn. The feeling of despair as the scorpion's stinger crashing down a top me resurfaced and the sound of Jiwan's sword stopping it rang throughout my head. Then I heard something I had never wanted to hear again.

"MONICA!"

The sound of Monique's terror filled screams echoed through my thoughts and I felt anger fill me. Now, I wasn't that naive, twelve year old. The one who chased her sister into the Guardian's den and almost gotten her and her sister killed, had it not been for an unlikely savior. Not the same girl who was weak and frail, the same one who couldn't stand up for herself unless her sister was at her side.

I was a student of Hongmoon, and I wasn't going to let this spider get in my way.

Jumping into a back handspring, I closed my eyes and focused on the web connecting the spider to the ceiling and with a rush of wind, I looked around and saw that I was above the beast. With a yell, I unsheathed my dagger from my back and swung with all my might, cutting the web, sending the two of us to the ground with a crash. Landing on the spider's head, I used it as a spring board and elegantly flipped onto the ground and sank into a low stance with my right hand at the ready to grab my weapon at a moments notice. With an annoyed screech the monster stood up and rushed at me with it's fangs bared and rage filled eyes.

However, I stood there watching.

Waiting.

At the last moment, I looped around the spider and I felt a million times lighter. I knew that I had willed my body to go almost completely invisible with the powers I had acquired and jumping on top of the monster, I gripped my dagger with both hands and brought it down, straight into it's back, right where the spine should be. It's left side completely collapsed and rolling away, I continued my assault, stabbing at it's body at lightning speeds as it struggled to get up. As it finally got up, I forced my spirit into stealth once more and summoning a string of lightning, I lashed out at the spider once more, sending me out of stealth and electrocuting it.

Flipping away from it, I willed the electricity surging through the spider's body to come back to me in the form a rope. The pain of the power surging through the line was enough to make my vision flicker, but with my remaining strength, I sent the power straight back into the beast, illuminating the cave we were in with a bright light and the screams of pain from the spider rang out as it convulsed in pain. I clenched my teeth and black dots faded in and out at the edges of my vision, but I held on. After a minute of sending electricity into it, it collapsed into a crumpled heap and ceased to be.

My energy was completely drained and I struggled to keep my eyes open. In the back of my head, I heard my name being called by a familiar voice and the sound of footsteps running towards me. I barely had the energy to turn and look back into red eyes looking down at me and a bright smile.

"You did it sis."

I rasped out a pain filled chuckle as my vision cut to black.


	2. Chapter 2 : Errands

**Chapter 2: Errands**

 **Monique**

With a low chuckle, I shook my head as Monica was laid down on her bed with a groan. She had been flickering in and out of consciousness since I had my thrall carry her out of the cave and the Master told me that she was to rest until her chi was fully recovered. She had exerted a lot of it by enabling her fighting spirit, followed by a concentrated high wire act which had been enhanced by her boosted strength. Had she held the electric current any longer, it may have affected her ability to function with her hands.

And she calls ME the naive one.

Placing my hands on my hips, I moved over to my sister and pushed some of her bangs out of the way and admired how peaceful she looked. Her pony tail had been undone, letting her raven black hair hang free. Her crimson red eyes, closed lightly and content as well as a matching smile on her sleeping face. Her chest rose and fell in steady intervals and even faint snores could be heard from her lips. Sighing, I grazed the side of her cheek with the back of my hand, reveling at how smooth and flawless her skin was, despite the constant work outside and training she had done.

"Rest easy, sis."

Taking a step back, I held my hands behind my back and turned on my heel swiftly, letting my pony tail flick up. Taking a few steps towards the door, I found myself fall into deep thought about how much our lives had changed:

We started out as two little girls who lost their parents and forced to barely scrape by due to living on the streets in Yehara's Mirage. All until that horrific day when we foolishly played in the Guardian of the Sand's den and were almost killed had it not been for Jiwan. And then we were brought to Master Hong, a legendary master who had created his own style of martial art which specialized in different variations and unlocked one's inner chi to expand the limits of what any normal Jin, Lyn, Gon, or Yun could hope to achieve. Given powers that transcended the realm of possibilities and do the impossible.

Monica and I were presented with the options of a few unique styles, in which Master Hong explained that only the Jin could master: The way of the honor as a master of the sword, disciplined training in the arts of using ones feet and fists to take down their enemies, mastering the shadows with efficiency and precision, or harnessing the dark arts of the nether realm to brandish in the mortal world.

Originally, the Master thought we would choose the same technique due to the fact that we were twins, but we did not. I chose the way of the nether realm, to have the ability to summon forth dark powers and summon ethereal beasts to fight at my will. I did not choose to fight using the nether realm for dark purposes, but to be able to harness what one feared the most and try and learn to control it.

Monica, however, had chosen the way of the silent blade. As an assassin. She had chosen to stay in the shadows and use strategy to her advantage as she stalked her prey. Deciding to sacrifice defenses for offense, Monica knew well that if she didn't act or even hesitate, it could mean the cost of her life, but that wasn't an option for her. She chose to be efficient with what she had and strike hard and fast before making her get away. She had reasoned as to why she chose this path: to some, they believed assassins to be mere cowards, hiding in the shadows waiting for their opponents weakness was exposed and eliminating them only to disappear from sight a moment later. But my twin was different. She had a calculating brain, was able to analyze situations and take them much more seriously.

Training under Master Hong, we were the only warlock and assassin currently at Heaven's Reach. The others had since gone off on their own journey's leaving us alone to train. Therefore we were forced to make due and perform techniques that we couldn't just ask others for help. Creating our own styles of fighting that quite frankly went against what we were taught to find creative and new ways to strike down our enemies. However we weren't the only students on the island.

There was a lone blade master in the same situation as we were. She was a gorgeous blonde, with beautiful yet mysterious gray eyes, a nice body and tan skin. However, she had never spoken a single word to me nor my sister since we joined the school and it always struck me as odd. She wielded her blade with confidence and any strike from her was bound to hit if one couldn't keep up with her lightning speed. She wielded the power of lightning and fire, infusing those elements into her already dangerous strikes to make them even more lethal than they already were. Her technique of summoning ethereal swords to swarm around her was no joke either as she harnessed the flock of blades around her without hesitation and her techniques were to be reckoned with.

My sister and I had never gotten the honor to spar against her and to be quite frank, I'm partially glad I haven't. I continued to walk towards the training hall, humming as I went on my way. I smiled happily and closed my eyes, enjoying the natural warmth of the sun against my skin. It reminded me of home... in the Scorching Sands.

I sighed sadly. I did miss living there, but I knew that it was for the best that I train under Master Hong's wisdom.

"Good afternoon, Monique."

I shrieked at the top of my lungs and summoned a protective barrier of floating charms as I dashed away from the sudden voice. Reaching for my razor which was situated at my shoulder, I gripped the handle and began to draw the weapon. Looking up, I gasped when I saw Master Hong standing there with his cane and an amused look on his face.

"O-oh Master!" I said quickly and bowed respectively to him, "I didn't see you there! I'm so sorry!" I apologized frantically.

Shaking his head, he moved closer to me, "It was my fault for startling you. I just noticed you walking to the training hall and thought I ask you a favor while you sister is out of commission for a while."

Straightening up, I looked down at my master who had stopped a few feet in front of me, "I need a few errands run down in Bamboo Village."

I cocked an eyebrow, "Forgive me for asking, but why? Normally we have the Bamboo Guard to bring supplies whenever we need it, which is rare in the first place."

Reaching up, he gently grabbed a hold of one of my hands and held it lightly, "This isn't a normal errand. It's extremely important and I need you to deliver a message to Dochun."

Pondering upon my Masters request, I nodded, "I'll do it. What do you need me to tell him?"

Releasing his hold on my hand, he shook his head and looked up at me, "All you need is to appear and reveal that you are one of my students and he will understand. You may wear whatever you'd like, as long as you can prove to him the fact that you are being taught in the ways of Hongmoon."

"Yes Master. When shall I depart?"

"Now preferably."

I bowed respectfully once more, "Yes Master."

Turning on my heel quickly, I made my way towards my quarters to think of what to put on since I was reprieved of having to wear the Hongmoon School's uniform. I decided on the newest edition of the Prime Time line of clothing that came out a month ago, this outfit consisting of white with gold highlights instead of the original bright red and full gold.

Stepping inside, I moved over to my wardrobe and extracted the dark gray top that would wrap snugly around my torso. It was made of a leather like material with a front that ended in a V. Along the sides were two lines that hugged the curvature of my breasts, replaced with a lining of nets to provide a place for my skin to actually breathe a bit if it were to get too hot. Taking off my own top, I folded it neatly and placed the white fabric onto my bed. Closing my eyes and letting out a relaxed sigh, I began to slip the top around my torso.

 **KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK!**

Jumping a foot in the air, I screamed as the sudden knocking made me drop the top to the floor and I brought my hands up on reflex, pointing my index fingers out and thumbs up with the others closed. I aimed it at the source of the knocking and began charging the dark energy from my body, ready to let it loose through my outstretched fingers into the target.

Looking at who had caused the knocking, I felt my face grow extremely hot and the energy charging into my fingers dissipate. Standing at the door with a stunned look on her face and her smokey gray eyes shot wide open was the lone blade master. Her blonde hair hung perfectly just above her shoulders and her mouth was agape. Her sword hung diagonally across her back and her body was as stiff as a board.

We stood in shock for painstakingly long moments before her eyes slowly trailed downwards. Curious to what she was looking at, I followed her gaze and I screamed as I realized that my upper body was completely bare, exposing her to everything. A cold breeze ran through the door and it made my bare skin shudder. If my face could get any hotter, it would be as hot as the sun in the sky.

In horror, I realized how this must look to her: A girl with her breasts completely exposed to the world, had screamed at the top of her lungs and was prepared to blast her away with dark energy! just because she knocked politely on the door.

I was completely speechless as she glanced up and down a few times before her own face began to grow bright red. The blade master opened her mouth to say something, but immediately closed it and awkwardly back away from the door before sprinting at full speed around the corner and out of sight.


	3. Chapter 3 : Siblings

**Chapter 3 : Siblings**

 **Monique**

After an extremely embarrassing half an hour, I was dressed and preparing myself to wind stride to Bamboo Village. I couldn't get the memory of seeing that blade master at my door out of my mind as I began to channel my energy to quickly travel to the village on the south west of the Viridian Coast. After a few seconds, I bent down and sprang into a high jump, the feeling of wind rushing past me overwhelmed my other senses as I felt myself travel a great distance.

Suddenly, the feeling of weightlessness left me and I fell down to the earth with a thud.

"Ow..." I groaned in pain as I rolled onto my back and stared at the blue skies, "I was totally gonna stick a ten point landing, what the hell?!"

"Are you okay?" A deep voice asked with concern. Looking up, I saw a middle aged man with graying hair and a goatee was standing next to me. He was wearing a deep gray martial arts uniform. He offered a large hand which I gladly took and it and was pulled up.

I winced as I stood up straight and thanked him, "I guess I am... Just fell from the sky from who knows how high up..."

"I don't wish to know what you mean by that," He crossed his muscular arms, "What were you doing that high in the sky anyways?"

"Well I was traveling to Bamboo Village..." I explained, "I'm looking for Captain Dochun? You wouldn't happen to know him?"

He laughed an uproarious laugh which brought heat to my cheeks, "Well young lady! You're speaking to him! Now what do you need?"

Remembering Master Hong's words, I extracted my razor and held it up to him. Taking it, he examined the weapon and he nodded in understanding.

"I'm sorry to have to keep a student of Hongmoon waiting, but I have to go have a conversation with the guard. You're in the bamboo forest beside Bamboo Village. I have to ask you to preoccupy yourself with something for about thirty minutes."

Sighing, I brushed my legs off, "As you wish."

Nodding, he began to make his way to a large circle gate into which I assumed to be Bamboo Village. Following his lead, I stepped through the gates and looked around to take in the sights. It was a humble village with cobblestone walkways, nice houses and a pavilion with shops. Just like the Mirage.

Just a little less sand.

I chuckled and looked around to see that Dochun was completely gone.

"Well then." Looking around, I walked towards a stone bridge, arching over a small stream leading down to a small group of buildings. Shrugging, I began to walk down the stone road, the sound of my heels clicking against the rock. A pleasant breeze brought the scent of flowers and something that smelled really good.

Gurghhh!

Inhaling sharply, I felt my face heat up as my eyes darted around, looking to see if anyone had heard my stomach. Thankfully, there didn't appear to be anyone who was around to hear or see me. Continuing to the pavilion, I let my eyes wander at the beautiful sights as I walked past varying stalls of food and other things to buy. The occasional child running past my legs brought a feeling of warmth to my heart as I remembered back to my childhood in the Mirage. I mindlessly wandered around, losing track of where I was going and the time as I began to become more bold with my decisions of where to go. I hadn't even noticed when the sun had begun to go down, leaving me wandering slightly dimmed streets.

A sharp sound snapped me out of thought: A whistle.

Turning to it's source, I was looking down a shaded alley way and at a person who was leaning against the building with their arms crossed. Squinting my eyes, I slowly made out their facial features: They had fairly dark skin and raven black hair was very large. The man's facial structure was defined, but soft enough which told me he wasn't that much older than me. Yet the most notable feature was his dark red eyes, but there was no whites to be seen. Something about those eyes made my skin crawl.

Stepping a bit closer, I peered further into the alley to get a better look, but stopped when the man stepped away from the wall.

"Now what's a little flower like you wandering around the streets?" He asked, his voice was still young, "It'd be a shame if something were to happen to you."

"I'm fine on my own thank you very much." I said quickly.

Shoving his hands in his pockets, he emerged more into the light. His clothes weren't all that special, a plain shirt, which would have been white had it not been for the grime covering it and black trousers which were very worn. Judging from his attire, I could assume that he wasn't the wealthiest of people.

"Well if you're fine," He shrugged, "Then why are you wandering around here? It's quite dangerous in these parts of the village."

"I'll be fine."

Shaking his head and with lightning speed, he closed the distance between the two of us and grabbing my shoulders, he roughly pinned me against the stone wall. I cried out in pain as the back of my head collided with the stone.

"Still think you're fine?" He said lowly. Using his forearm, he pressed it against my neck tightly, slowly cutting off my breathing.

"W-what are you doing?" I rasped.

"Just give me your money and I'll let you go." My attacker threatened, "You wouldn't want to get hurt."

I gasped for air as he pressed even harder down onto my neck. At the corners of my vision, black and white spots began to appear and everything around me began to flicker.

With all of my strength, I slowly reached down to the razor at my hip. If I had that, I could fight back and run away from him. Before I could even wrap my fingers around the weapon, a sharp pain shot through my wrist as the cold sting of what could only be a blade pierced through my skin. A flash of white hot pain shot through my brain and I screamed.

"Let me... go!" I pleaded.

This isn't happening! I desperately thought as I began to feel myself losing consciousness. The world around me began to spin and flicker and the force bearing down on my neck made it impossible to breathe.

"SORYE!" An enraged voice yelled and snapping my eyes to whoever yelled, I saw another person standing down the alley. I couldn't make out the details, I could only see that they were approaching quickly.

"What the hell do you think you're doing?!" They demanded.

"I just need her gold and silver then I'll let her go." My attacker, whose name was apparently Sorye, growled as he pressed further down on my neck making me whimper in pain. Tears began to form in my eyes.

"Let her go bro," The force on my neck was suddenly lifted and I gasped desperately for breath. A sudden coughing fit broke out as the feeling of his forearm against my throat disappeared, but immediately a strong hand was wrapped around it and I was forced against the wall again. More pain.

"What. Did. I. Say?" The other man asked through gritted teeth, "Let go of her!

"Just help me with her gold and I'll let her go, Simye." Sorye said.

"No! This isn't how-"

Before Simye could finish his sentence, a sudden flash of black erupted around us! A dark smoke enveloped Simye, wrapping around him tightly and slammed him onto the ground where he was seemingly bound in the smoke.

He writhed around, "What the hell is this?!"

Loosening his grip on me slightly, Sorye looked around quickly. His face was contorted with anger as he quickly looked around for his brothers attacker.

 **Clink.**

The sound surprised both of us and looking down at the ground, a small shiny orb rolled onto the ground beneath our feet. Without any time to respond, the ball erupted, sending out the dark smoke in a massive cloud. Sorye's grip around my neck was gone immediately and I collapsed to the ground, slamming into the bricks and began coughing as hard as I could at the sudden intake of the black substance. As soon as it came, the smoke was gone, leaving the three of us alone in the alley-way. Sorye was in a defensive stance as he looked around, his dagger still held tightly in his hand. His brother finally broke free of the shadowy chains holding him down and shot to his feet. Pulling out a short sword, he held it in both hands at the ready and stood back to back with his brother. They stood there for what felt like eternity.

Suddenly, a figure shot up from inbetween them, they were enveloped in black and silver as they extracted a short black blade from behind them. Rocketing back towards the brothers, they hardly had anytime to react as the figure kicked Simye as hard as they could in the back of the head, sending him sprawling on the ground. Whipping around, Sorye slashed as hard as he could at the attacker with his dagger. At the moment of contact, the figure vanished, Sorye's dagger only cutting through nothing but air, leaving him alone in the middle of the darkened alley. Squinting my eyes from my position on the ground, I watched breathlessly as a small trace of movement behind Sorye appeared.

As fast as lightning, the person in black, appeared from out of nowhere and slashed at Sorye's back, making his body instantly lock up as a pain filled groan escaped his lips. In the time of him being stunned, his attacker looped around Sorye's body, seemingly transparent before appearing in front of him. With a very high kick, they kicked his arm with a sickening crack, sending the dagger clattering onto the ground. With their own weapon, they systematically slashed at Sorye's stunned body with relentless speed and precision. First at his arms, where the masked person sliced twice on each of Sorye's biceps. Twisting on their heel, the spun down and slashed at his legs, effectively dropping him to his knees. Finally, standing upright, the figure in black reeled back and with lightning speed, punched Sorye in the face and sending his head in the other direction with a sickening crack.

The sudden appearance of blood made my stomach turn and I felt my heart stop slightly when the figure in black stepped back, letting Sorye's body crumple to the ground, face-first. Kneeling down, they rolled him onto his back and taking their dagger, pointed it straight down and slammed it into his outstretched palm, pinning his hand to the ground with a sickening CRUNCH. His screams shattered the crisp air.

"W-what are you?!" He demanded, his once aggressive voice now filled with pain, "I-i'm sorry!"

Leaning down even closer, the figure removed their silver mask and I gasped out loud when the woman's slightly tanned face was revealed, a fierce snarl on her lips and red eyes practically burning with fury and rage.

"Don't fucking touch my sister you son of a bitch!"

"AND YOU DON'T TOUCH MY BROTHER!"

Looking up in horror, I watched as Simye ran at Monica with his sword held high above his head. With a large arcing motion, he brought it down aiming at Monica. I wanted to scream for her to get out of the way, but my voice refused to work. I could only watch as the blade descended onto my sister's head.

At the last second, my sister was on her feet and forcefully holding back Simye's wrist from bringing the short sword down any further. Curling her hand around, she masterfully disarmed him and kicked him hard in the chest. Simye stumbled back a few feet and glared at Monica, his eyes similar to his brother's, began to glow a fierce red and with a rage filled yell, he ran straight at Monica at inhuman speeds. To my surprise, he actually caught her and the two were sent toppling to the ground.

They rolled atop the cobblestones, exchanging punches and yells. Finally, Simye ended up on top and brought his arm back, a fierce some look on his face as he threw a punch with all of his might. It connected with Monica's face with a gut wrenching crack.

"You think you're so tough?!"

Another punch.

"Hiding in the shadows?! Waiting for an ambush?!"

And another.

"WELL YOU'RE NOT SO TOUGH WHEN YOU'RE OUT IN THE OPEN, ARE YOU BITCH!"

I closed my eyes, unable to watch my sister get beaten anymore than she already had.

With a sickening crunch, I forced my eyes open in fear to see Simye alone in the alley.

His hand collided with the ground where my sister used to be and she had disappeared. Not a second later, she reappeared behind him and slashed him in the back, paralyzing him just like she had done to his brother.

"And you think you're so tough? Preying on my sister?"

She slashed down onto his shoulder blade.

"Two on one isn't very fair. IS IT?"

I could visibly see the skin being sliced open and I felt bile rise to the back of my mouth.

"Well, you've got one thing coming, tough guy."

Simye's groaned loudly as the dagger cut deeper.

"This bitch is going to make you wish you were never born."

Dropping the dagger, Monica held her hand up and I watched as electricity began to jump and flicker from her fingertips. It continued to build up, the lightning in her hand intensifying and the smell of ozone filled the air as sparks flew every which way.

"JUST STOP!"


	4. Chapter 4 : Frenemies

**Chapter 4 : Frenemies**

 **Monica**

The rage which had enveloped me a moment before, washed away immediately when the sound of my sister's plea for the situation to end rang through my ears. For a moment, the lightning in my open palm continued to crackle and spark as I slowly turned to look at Monique to only be faced with guilt.

Monique lay helpless on the cobblestone, one of her hands held tenderly against her neck and the other was bleeding heavily from a gash on her wrist. Tears were rolling down her cheeks and her crimson red eyes were staring at me in horror. Her pony tail had fallen apart and her long, raven black hair was strewn everywhere and disheveled.

I realized that my breathing had turned ragged, my heart rate was through the roof and I was drenched in sweat and blood. A warm stream of liquid on my lower face which told me that my nose was broken and I could feel the bruises forming. My Luna dress was smothered with dirt, dust, as well as glove on my outstretched hand had slightly burned from the lightning. Glancing down, I realized that my braid had unraveled leaving my messy hair to hang free. A streak of pain shot through my head a memory flashed before me:

The wind and sand as well as scorching heat. The deafening screeches and roars. And seeing my sister helpless and bleeding on the ground in tears.

In front of me was the helpless body of a person who attacked my sister: dirty, scratched, and covered in blood. A little ways away was his brother in a similar state, laying on the ground motionless, leaving me the only one actually standing.

"Just stop..." She whispered again and placed her forehead against the ground. Monique's body was visibly shaking as tears began to wrack her body.

Letting out a shaky breath, I glanced back down at the man in front of me who was staring back up at me with blood red eyes and a snarl on his face. His dark skin glistened with sweat and blood as he snarled at me menacingly, or at least tried. Had he not looked like a scared baby lycan pup who had been on it's first failed hunt, he maybe would have scared me. After seeing his poor skills with a weapon and average strength, nothing about him seemed intimidating in the current moment. The only thing that surprised me was his sudden burst of speed which caught me in the first place, but he couldn't use that speed when he was on the ground bleeding profusely. With a sigh, I used my knee to push myself to my feet and stood up straight and assessed the situation in front of me and shook my head. It was a borderline homicide scene with a person in black and a bloody dagger standing over three collapsed bodies. Pulling my mask back over my lower face, I closed my eyes and sighed.

"What is going on here?" A deep voice asked as the light which was illuminating the alley was covered by the silhouette of a very large man. Squinting my eyes, I realized I was looking at the aged face of Captain Dochun of the Bamboo Guard. I was immediately at attention and placing my right fist into my left palm in front of me, I bowed respectively.

But I refused to speak to him. No matter how high a rank he was, I vowed to never speak a word outside of Heaven's Reach and I had just broken that vow multiple times in the past few minutes.

"I will ask again," He said, "What is going on here? And who are you?"

Standing up straight, I pulled my mask down and outstretching my hand, I summoned a small purple flower which glowed in the dim lighting with a magical energy. Bringing my palm up to my face, I took a deep breath and blew the flower all the way over to him, the magical lotus gracefully floated over to the Captain and he caught it with care. Staring at it after a moment, he nodded and the lotus disappeared into an explosion of purple sparkles. I put my mask back over my mouth.

"What is another student of Hongmoon doing here?" He asked and shook his head quickly, "Wait hold on! Answer my question!"

Shaking my head, I took a ragged breath and motioned towards my sister who had pushed herself to her knees and was staring at the Captain.

"You!" He said loudly, "Where have you been? I asked for you to wait around for thirty minutes! Not two hours!"

Monique flinched away from him.

Squinting my eyes, I took a step towards him and placed my right hand on the handle of my dagger, warning the Captain to not do anything to scare my sister and thankfully he understood the message. Even from where I was standing, I could see the trace of fear in his dark eyes as he realized what it would mean to anger a student of Hongmoon alone, especially an assassin. He stood silent for about a minute before clearing his throat, "Well would you like to answer my question, Assassin?"

"I was attacked!"

Both the Captain and myself looked down at Monique who had finally spoken up, "I was attacked by those two and the assassin saved me!" She pointed towards the brothers who had finally begun to stir and get up. Thankfully, Monique had remembered to never address me by my name whenever we were away from our home and had stuck to calling me, "Assassin".

Looking past us, Dochun looked at the brothers, and immediately his eyes shot wide open, before he rushed down the alley, past Monique then up to me. A little too quickly for my liking.

"Simye?" He bent down and shook the man's shoulders, "Are you alright?"

Simye coughed and smiled weakly back up at the Captain, "I could be better."

"What about you, Sorye?"

"Kinda bleeding to death! What the hell do you think!?" Sorye yelled back in pain.

"What were you two thinking?" Dochun asked as he started to infuse his chi into Simye, who was already looking much better from the treatment. After a few moments, Dochun left Simye's side when he was able to properly hold himself up, and moved to Sorye who then received similar treatment.

"Well, Sorye here thought it was a good idea to mug that girl on the ground." Simye said lowly as he sat up against a wall, "I told him to stop, he didn't, then we were attacked by that bitch!"

Squinting my eyes, I reached behind me and extracted a shuriken from a small pouch at my waist and was prepared to throw it, but he shied away.

"Well Simye. Sorye." Dochun began as he sat Sorye up and placed him against the wall next to his brother, "I have good and bad news to tell you two."

"Am I dying?" Sorye asked.

"Do I get a change of clothes?" Simye asked right after.

Shaking his head, Dochun began to walk over to Monique. Holding out my hand, I shot him an icy glare which made him stop as I moved over to my sister.

Nobody was going to touch her.

Except me.

"Well..." The Captain wearily glanced at me, "Meet your new family."

All at once, our jaws dropped as we stared wide eyed at the Captain who had begun to laugh uproariously.

"Y-you can't be serious." Monique gasped as I infused her with my own chi, healing her much more than the brothers against the wall.

"Yeah I agree with the harlot ," Simye added, "There's no way that this is," He glared at the two of us, " _T_ _he_ students of Hongmoon."

"What the hell is that supposed to mean?" Monique demanded. I quieted my sister with a quick glare before turning back at the Captain. We both locked eyes and for a moment, it felt as if time stopped as we seemed to share a silent conversation between ourselves. Judging by his slight facial shifts as my stares changed, he seemed to understand that I wasn't very comfortable with knowing that my sister's attackers were going to be living with us from now on.

He nodded, "I understand it will be awkward, but the Master's wishes are final." Looking between the brothers and sisters, he sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose, "You all should get going back to Heavens Reach."

"Now hold on just a minute-" Monique tried to interject, but I silenced her once more.

I understood that she of all people had the complete right to be against what was happening and I planned on talking to her when we were back home, but until then, we needed to do as the master asked. I felt sympathy fill me when I saw how scared my sister looked and I took a deep breath, before exhaling it shakily.

Turning back to the Captain, I bowed respectively and began to walk over the two brothers, one foot after the other in a calm manner. A small smirk grew under my mask when I saw them squirm uncomfortably from where they sat as I approached. Stooping down, I held up my hands trying to show I came in peace.

Simye glared at me while Sorye looked away.

Shaking my head, I slowly reached out with my hands open. I sighed again when neither of them took up my offer.

"If you want to go to your new home, you'll have to hold on to her hands." Monique said behind me.

After a moment, the two brothers cautiously reached out and took hold of a hand each. Closing my eyes, I began to feel my body grow a million times lighter and the sudden gust of wind around me as well as the satisfying screams of the two men clutching tightly to my hands told me that we'd be arriving at Heaven's Reach shortly.


	5. Chapter 5 : Growth

**Chapter 5 : Growth**

 **Zaiwei**

"no."

"No."

"NO!"

The blade instructor's angered yells filled the courtyard, causing all of the students to look over at the cause of their masters yelling. He was standing at the far left corner of the courtyard where a series of training dummies were situated. In front of him was a short girl with pure white hair and tall ears on top of her head along with a long bushy tail. She was holding her sword loosely at her side, her head bowed and her ears were drooped down sadly as her trainer continued to yell.

"These techniques are grade level three!" He barked, "You've been training here for years! You should be at grade level twenty!"

The small Lyn dropped her sword and flinched away with a scared whimper as he held up his hand as if to strike her across the face. The entire courtyard was silent as the instructor seemed to weigh his options about disciplining the girl in front of him. Under normal circumstances, he would have, however she was part of the prestigious Kaichou family, one of the wealthiest Lyn families in the entire world. Sighing, he dropped his hand and took a deep breath to calm his nerves.

"Again. I want you to try again."

Cautiously, the girl bent down to pick up her sword which was lying beside her on the stone ground of the courtyard before weakly slashing at the training dummy in front of her. After a while, a small snicker rose throughout the crowd of students which soon grew to be uproarious laughter as the girls weak attempts to perform blade techniques grew even more pathetic. She felt tears well in her bright red eyes as the laughing continued and her grip began to falter on her sword. With one last slash, she dropped her sword completely, letting it clatter to the ground, before running as fast as she could into the building nearest her crying hysterically as the laughing could still be heard when she slammed the doors shut behind her.

"What a joke!"

"She should just quit now!"

"Bringing shame to the Kaichou's like that! HAH!"

Off to the side, a small figure leaning against the wall felt a trace of rage fill him.

"Why doesn't little Alexis just give up? She's worthless anyways!"

"Weak!"

Reaching down, the figure tightly grabbed the handle on his sword which was resting against the wall beside him.

"Absolutely worthless!"

His golden, rage filled eyes shot wide open and a fierce snarl appeared on his lips as he quickly pushed himself away from his resting spot and into the light. His gold, shaggy hair blew in the wind as he shoved his way past some of the other students. His large circular ears twitched and his long tail was tensed as he made his way to the center.

"ALRIGHT THAT'S ENOUGH!" He yelled at the top of his voice, bringing all of the students jeering to an abrupt end, "Nobody trash talks my sister, you got that!?"

Silence.

"If you all think you're so high above her, then duel me right here, right now!" Glaring around the crowd of students, he pointed at a large jin male, who's sword was held at his side. The Lyn recognized the outfit the Jin was wearing meant that he had been training here much longer than he had and it would be a great example to not mess with his little sister.

"You. I see you're much more experienced than I am, so why not test yourself?"

The jin laughed, "You know you won't win, Shiro." Shaking his head, he held his sword up and brought two fingers down the long, polished blade, "Everyone here knows that you prestiegous folk aren't built for combat."

"Then prove it, tough guy." Shiro's eyes never left the Jin.

Shrugging, the Jin pushed his way through the crowd and squared off against the Lyn who was about half his height, "My name's Renkai, by the way. I thought I should tell you who beat your little Lyn ass so you can go cry to your mommy and daddy when you get a little boo boo."

"Keep talking, dickhead." Shiro whispered under his breath as they both moved away from one another and drew their blades. After a few silent moments, the two rushed at one another, swords at the ready and killer intent in both of their eyes.

Renkai was the first to strike, his sword slashed in a wide arc from his right shoulder down to his left hip. The lyn quickly looped through his legs and replied with his own flurry of stabs and slashes at Rekai's back, who swiftly turned around and held up his sword, blocking all of Shiro's attacks. The sounds of steel clashing against steel rang throughout the courtyard as all the other students watched in awe as the two exchanged blow after blow at one another. Their movements almost hypnotic as their swords seemingly became just another extension of their bodies with the fluid motions and the incredibly adeptness of their skills. While Renkai stuck to the books with his fighting style, Shiro however was spicing things up to keep the battle interesting. He would continuously sashay in and out of Renkai's precise attacks and piroutte all the same, seemingly dancing around his opponents attempts to strike him down. This is what he was known for and he knew very well that he was the best at this style. After all, it was his after all.

However, there was a known tension between the other students that if this were to keep going on, that the two fighters would resort to their special techniques that, even though they were extremely terrible at using, would definitely swing the fight towards either of their favors. Shiro possessed the power of lightning and could absolutely burst down a target with a barrage of electric filled slashes from his sword, to devastating effect. He was the strongest Lyn at the entire school and Shiro wasn't afraid to hold his chin up whenever he was regarded as such. That was his expectation of himself and his family name.

Yet, Renkai too possessed an elemental power which he had only just learned to use. His use of two ethereal blades which would hover around him as he channeled his inner flame could tear an opponent apart if they were unleashed. His skills with his powers were sloppy, despite his constant training he couldn't just seem to master it. That didn't stop him from using it against training dummies and having to pay for new ones after trying. Renkai's strikes too would become enhanced, a flicker of fire periodically appearing at the edges of his sword. It wasn't consistent, but extremely deadly if someone were to be struck with the flames.

Their duel continued for several minutes, neither of them gaining or losing ground to the other. Suddenly, they both jumped away from one another, with Renkai dashing backwards and landing in a low stance with his sword at his side while Shiro performed a perfect back-flip to land on his feet with his own weapon held behind his back. Both of the fighters were breathing heavily, sweat drenching their foreheads as they stared at one another. Their eyes never faltered and their muscles were visibly tensed, ready to make a move should the other do so.

Renkai was the first to move, jumping up and facing Shiro with his body partially turned away. Throwing his hands out to the side, he summoned forth two magical swords from his palms which began to swirl around him. The heat emitting from his body grew, making the air around him blur from the pure energy.

Shiro took this time to summon forth his electricity, his weapon became electrified with dancing blue strings of lightning and sparks flickering in a dangerous display. The smell of ozone filled the air and the space around the Lyn grew distorted as the power surged.

"Enough!"

Their gaze upon one another faltered as the quickly looked at their instructor, who had a less then pleased look on his face.

"What do you two think you're doing?" He said in a low tone.

Renkai stood silent.

Shiro however, did not. "I was protecting my family's name against him." As he referred to his opponent with utmost disgust, "He and your other students were insulting my sister, and I could not have any of that. As my late grandfather once told me when I was very young, 'Protect those who need your help, even if it from themselves'."

"What the hell is that supposed to mean?" Renkai shot back angrily.

"It means that your attitude would get you into much more trouble then today." The Lyn snapped quickly, "Insulting a clearly superior family, especially against one of the most skilled Lyn families in the entire world mind you."

"You were the one who initiated the fight, dipshit."

"Yet, you attacked first." Shiro cocked his head to the side with a devious smirk, "What you just said was one of the most childish excuses coated in sugar coated words."

Silence.

"I think it was... You started it!" At that, Shiro stuck out his tongue and laughed, "I may be younger than you, but you have a temper of an enraged bulbari in the Skypetal Plains."

Renkai yelled in anger as he sent an ethereal sword straight at the Lyn in front of him. Shiro tried to draw his sword, but was helpless as the blade descended upon him.

The feeling of hot blood plastered Shiro's face and he slowly opened his eyes and felt his entire body freeze at the sight before him. Ears hung low and face strewn with pain, was Alexis, the tip of the flaming ethereal blade protruded from her chest and the smell of burning flesh filled her brothers nose. Looking up, Alexis's cherry red eyes met Shiro's deep gold as she smiled through the pain weakly back at him.

"I'm not completely worthless after all..." She said before coughing up a heap of blood onto her brothers shirt before collapsing forward into his arms.

The sound of howls of anguish filled the courtyard.


	6. Chapter 6 : Impressions

**Chapter 6 : Impressions**

 **Monica**

The sense of weightlessness disappeared as we arrived to our destination, Heaven's Reach.

Home.

Flipping forward, I gracefully landed on both feet, bending my knees to cushion the impact and placing my hand against the ground to prevent myself from going too far forward. A light breeze beside me indicated that my sister, too had landed perfectly. While the loud thud and pain filled groans told me that our new guests landed on their faces. The area around us was dimly lit by torches on the surrounding area. As I stood up, I turned my head and the sight behind me confirmed my assumptions as the two brothers were but an entanglement of limbs and both were face down in the dirt. I scowled as I began to walk towards the master's quarters which was illuminated by the lights within.

"Get moving!" I barked at them. The sound of panicked scrambling and the quick steps behind me said it all as I reached the steps and sighed. My sister stood at my side and placed a tender hand on my shoulder. Glancing up, our red eyes connected and we shared a silent conversation between us for a brief few seconds. She knew that I wasn't comfortable at all leading these two strangers up to where Master Hong presided and was reassuring me that he would handle everything and that it was almost over. I don't know what I would do without her.

"Do we get to learn how to speak with our minds too?" Sorye asked behind us, only to be struck down by our deadly gazes. Gulping, he scratched the back of his head and kicked nervously at the ground, "Can we get moving?"

Nodding, I began to ascend the stone steps, my heels making a dull clicking with each step as we made our way to the top and outside of Master Hong's study. The scent of burning candles wafted through the air and into my nose, sending a wave of calm thoughout my body. Turning around, I looked at the two brothers who had awestruck expression across their faces.

"Go inside and speak with the Master."

Nodding, the walked forward. Noticing that I wouldn't budge from where I stood, they carefully inched their way around me and my sister, making sure not to touch us as we stared at them both coldly. Finally, they walked through the doors and out of our line of vision.

"You didn't have to be so hard on them, sis..." Monique spoke up as she began to descend the stairs and towards our sleeping quarters.

I stared at her incredilously, "You remember what they did right?! You were almost killed!"

Shaking her head, she let out a deep sigh and pulled her razer from it's sheathe, looking at it's sharp glint from the lanterns, "I know, but they were desperate is all..."

A frown spread across my face, "I don't think I follow."

Walking inside our room, I took off the black and silver top of my dress by unclasping the straps holding it to my body just below my breasts, leaving me in only the form hugging outfit underneath.

"What I'm saying," My sister began again, taking her jacket in the process, "Is that they had been living on the streets for so long and they were just trying to get by... Like us."

A little bit of sympathy touched my heart, but I dismissed it, "We didn't have to resort to stealing or assault."

"We were young girls in a tightly knit community." Monique countered, "People in the Mirage had a soft spot for us."

"I think I understand where you're getting at, but it won't sway my thoughts regarding them." I stuck my nose out stubbornly as I pulled the top of the outfit over my head and replaced it with a silken white shirt. Removing my knee high heels, I did the same with the black leather pants, replacing them with dark cotton pants instead. Sighing, I collapsed onto my bed and stared at the ceiling.

"I think we should at least give them a chance." Monique pressed more on the subject as she dressed herself in a similar outfit as me and jumped on my bed and snuggled against me, "Everyone deserves another chance."

"Not when they attack your little sister." I replied closing my eyes.

"Just try?"

"Maybe."

We laid there in silence for a few minutes, our breathing becoming deeper and slower as sleep began to envelope both of us. I was about to let sleep overcome me until some subtle scuffling was heard outside of the window. Glancing down, I saw that Monique had indeed, fallen asleep and I carefully lifted her arm that was across my stomach and slipped out of bed. Creeping towards the door, I closed my eyes and the feeling of weightlessness filled me as I descended into the shadows and slipped outside and into the night. Silently creeping around the corner of the quarters, anger filled me as I saw the two brothers crouching outside the window. Reaching behind me, I instinctively grabbed for my dagger. When I felt that nothing was actually there, I cursed inwardly as I looked at the two figures in front of me.

 _"If I was armed, you two would be so dead."_

I contemplated going back inside to grab something to attack the two idiots who were completely oblivious of my presence. Deciding to do so, I slowly backtracked and slipping around the corner, I released my grasp on the shadows and felt my body become visible again. Turning around quickly, I collided straight into another person, sending us both to the ground with a thud. Wincing, I rubbed at my head and stared at the steely eyes of the blonde blade master on the ground in front of me. Quickly nodding towards the corner in which I had just rounded, she squinted her eyes at me accusingly and a small touch of fear raced through my veins as I saw her sword on the ground as well.

Before I could respond, the sound of footsteps behind me, almost certainly the brothers, grew louder and louder. Without thinking, I threw myself onto the blonde and pinned her to the ground. Willing all the chi in my entire being, I sent us both into the shadows and out of sight. Pressing my hand against her mouth, which was pointless because to my knowledge she has never spoken, but it was all I could do to tell her not to make too much noise, I struggled against her attempts to throw me off of her. Quickly shaking my head, I jabbed at a pressure point in her neck, temporarily paralyzing her as the brothers finally rounded the corner and I watched them suspiciously as they made their way towards the men's sleeping quarters and into the night. When they were finally out of sight, I loosened my grip on the blade master, but with a blast of heat and flames, she summoned a wave of ethereal blades, sending me flying back. Glaring at me angrily, she picked up her sword and quickly turned on her heel and walked in the opposite direction and into the night, just like the brothers. Letting out a sigh, I pushed myself up and slowly crept back into my sleeping quarter. We hadn't exactly interacted before and I was mortified that my first real interaction with the beautiful blade master had been me tackling her to the ground against her will in the dead of night. A shudder tore it's way through my body.

I carefully closed the door behind me, trying my best not to wake up my sister. Turning around, absolute shock hit me like a wave of water as I saw Monique sitting up in my bed, one long leg crossed over the other and an accusatory look on her face.

"I think we need to have a talk."

I gulped and a bead of sweat appeared on my forehead as I knew that I was in for a scolding.


End file.
